


Love Me Blind

by Willfuljalex



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willfuljalex/pseuds/Willfuljalex
Summary: What happens when people come in colours but you can't see? What happens when you can see but can't talk? This is the story of two boys who learn to communicate through unusual means.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 5





	Love Me Blind

Alex POV:

-  
Thumb traces over the small wrist tattoo in a counterclockwise manner. Soothing the young lad from the anxiety that was currently swimming inside him like a boat out at sea. He didn't hate the outside world, as a matter of fact he loved how everything was vibrant with color. The thing that made him turn into an anxiety ball was going to a public school, it was still catered to his needs but that didn't take away from the fact that most people were normal and only a handful were viewed as the outcasts.

From what he could see, trees were green and brown, the pavement were a light grey color with lines of yellow and red. As a whole it should have felt comforting, a place to start anew and not feel like a prison. Alex walked at a snail pace wondering if he'd meet anyone who he could befriend on his slow trek to homeroom.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lanky boy with long fringe sitting by himself. His hands worked on the zipper of his sweater as he stared off into the distance. It was a curious case to Alex and stood wondering why he felt so warm when the clouds were a bit gray and cloudy. He soon realized that the lanky boy couldn't see otherwise he'd moved his foot before some guy with a lion tattoo visible pushed him off the bench. Alex read his lips and furrowed his bushy eyebrows when he read what the bully told the other boy who curled up on the floor.

Taking less than a second to cross over to where the scene happened, he bent down and picked up the scattered books. He didn't wanna scare him but he couldn't really talk without sounding completely weird to a normal ear. He waved his hand over the lanky boy's eyes and quickly realized he couldn't see him and saw his face contort into one of sorrow that were going to burst into tears. Not knowing what to do he sat down next to him and placed his hand over the other and sighed taking a few breaths to help the boy calm down and figure that he was safe.

Closing his eyes he chose to speak a few words and hoped that the boy who couldn't see would not make fun of him. "It's o-ok-ay." Alex bit his lip as he looked down at the boy who stopped shaking and tilted his head but frowned not being able to see who was being so kind to him.

It felt like they stayed in silence for hours, the minutes slowly counting down as Alex's eyes caught students rushing inside and looked at the boy's curious expression. He didn't know what he was thinking and that bothered him more than he would admit. He debated saying something else but mouth was quickly shut when he saw one of the school staffers come to get the lanky boy. 

"Oh, Jack. Let's get you inside. Your class is starting." The woman said and Alex stayed there curiously watching as she dragged the other up and started him on his way inside. The warmth that the other radiated was instantly missed the further he went away. Alex got distracted when his own aid came for him. She signed at him to come along to class. He stood up but his mind was filled with the boy, Jack as he saw the woman mouth the name. He wondered if that was going to be the last time he would see him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest story that I co wrote so it is still a work in progress but it is a story that wouldn't leave my head and thus this was born.


End file.
